There is a sharing charging system which, for example, supplies battery charging power from one power receiving facility to a plurality of unattended carrier (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-229355). In the sharing charging system, the power supplied to each unattended carrier is varied so that total power supplied to unattended carriers does not exceed the maximum available power.
There is another sharing charging system which, for example, supplies battery charging power from one power receiving facility to a plurality of electric vehicles (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-336673). The sharing charging system supplies power to each electric vehicle in a time-division manner.
However, in any of the above-mentioned sharing charging systems, if a vehicle which is charged according to the possible power supply value transmitted from the power receiving facility and a vehicle which is charged not according to the possible power supply value transmitted from the power receiving facility coexist, the total power supplied to the vehicles may exceed the available power of the power receiving facility, and the breaker of the power receiving facility works.